Jibaku
by Arialieur
Summary: Karena kau sedang menjalankan misi terakhirmu, demi Dia yang kau cintai. SasuNaru. Chara death.


**Disclaimer : Naruto masih jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam saja…**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

Saya mencoba menulis dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Enjoy~

* * *

**Jibaku**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Sunyi.

Konoha begitu sunyi malam ini. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk terlelap di bawah langit gelap tak berbintang. Kelip-kelip cantik itu kini bersembunyi di balik awal gelap, awan hitam yang membawa serta angin dingin dan tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit. Suhu udara dingin, mungkin menarik orang-orang dalam tidur yang lebih lelap, mengeratkan selimut mereka di rumah yang hangat. Hangat, baik oleh api maupun oleh kehangatan keluarga. Kehangatan yang bisa terasa kalau ada orang lain yang bersamamu, kalau ada orang yang kau cintai bersamamu.

Tapi Dia, Dia selalu sendiri. Kehangatan itu tidak pernah Dia rasakan dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya yang singkat. Kau pernah berharap bahwa kau bisa memberikan kehangatan itu, tapi terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat. Dia tetap sendiri, sampai akhir pun selalu sendiri.

Kau pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Dia kesepian saat ini? Ataukah Dia malah berbahagia, karena tempatnya berada sekarang pasti hangat, berbeda dengan desa ini. Dingin. Penuh dengan bau kematian.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipimu, kau tak bisa menahannya. Selalu begitu setiap kali mengingat dia.

Dia, dia, dia yang selalu tersenyum, selalu sehangat dan secerah matahari pagi. Dia, matahari dalam kehidupanmu yang gelap, secercah cahaya di ujung lorong panjang pembalasan yang kau lalui.

Dia, yang kepergiannya memberimu satu tujuan baru.

Kau menghembuskan nafas, memperhatikan gulungan uap air yang terhembus dari mulutmu. Kau tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa Dia senang memperhatikan uap air itu. Alasannya, tidak pernah bisa masuk dalam logikamu, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Dia bilang, adanya uap itu berarti kita masih hidup, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disyukuri. Saat itu kau menatapnya dengan skeptis, dengan kehidupan yang berlumuran darah orang lain seperti ini, apanya yang bisa disyukuri? Dan Dia hanya tersenyum mendengarmu, tiga kerutan di pipinya terlihat semakin jelas. Seandainya kau masih bisa bertemu Dia, kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau setuju dengannya. Bahwa kau bersyukur ia dilahirkan. Bersyukur ia hidup.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau syukuri saat ini.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, kau bergerak. Dengan mudah kau lewati rimbunan pepohonan menuju tempat yang lebih terbuka. Wajar, kau sudah berulangkali melewati tempat ini, dan walaupun tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, ingatanmu akan tempat ini masih sangat jelas, seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Seolah semua kenangan yang menyiksa malam-malammu itu belum lama berlalu. Seolah saat kau bangun esok hari, kau akan menemukan Dia, di sampingmu, mata birunya menatapmu dengan penuh cinta.

Semua sudah berlalu.

Matamu menyapu setiap sudut desa, musuh tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Diam-diam kau merasa bangga atas kemampuanmu sendiri dalam menyembunyikan cakra. Tidak aneh, kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Kau memiliki darah klan elit yang terkutuk, klan yang percaya bahwa dengan kemauan segalanya dapat diperoleh. Kau masih mempercayai hal itu, sampai saat ini masih begitu. Tidak peduli sebesar apa pengaruh Dia terhadapmu, itu adalah satu prinsip yang tak pernah kau tinggalkan. Kemauan.

Dan kini kau akan memastikan, kau bisa memperoleh satu keinginan terakhirmu ini. Demi Dia.

Dari bayangan ke bayangan lain, dari sudut ke sudut lain. Berhati-hati, penuh perhitungan. Bergerak layaknya pemburu yang mengintai mangsa, kau semakin dekat dengan tujuanmu. Tapi kau berhenti.

Sebuah cakra familiar menghadang jalanmu, dan kau tidak ragu sebelum mengaktifkan tiga koma di pupil matamu. Mata yang tadinya sekelam malam, kini dinodai oleh merah darah. Kau siap untuk pertarungan, kau siap untuk terluka, tapi kau tidak akan menyerah. Kau tidak akan jatuh ke tanah sebelum misi ini tercapai. Kekalahan bukan pilihan untukmu.

"ANBU baru, eh?" kau bertanya dengan suara mengejek, dan sekilas kau bisa melihat otot ninja lawanmu menegang. Tentu saja bukan ANBU baru, tidak ada ANBU tersisa di tempat ini. Orang-orang yang kau kenal sudah tidak lagi ada di sini. Sejak Dia pergi, semua yang dulu bertarung di sisinya menyingkir dari Konoha, memilih untuk melawan 'musuh' baru dari luar desa. Memilih melindungi dunia, bersama-sama melindungi apa yang tersisa.

Tapi kau, bukan dunia yang ingin kau lindungi, tapi Dia. Hanya Dia. Kau gagal.

Semua terjadi dalam sekejap, dan lawanmu terjatuh ke tanah dengan sebuah luka menganga di leher, sebelum menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. Bunshin. Beraninya orang itu mengirim bunshin untuk menghadangmu, seakan mengejekmu dengan sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu pada Dia. Bukan halangan berarti bagimu, sama sekali bukan. Kau pun tidak merasa apa-apa melihat sosok bunshin itu, yang memang penampilannya persis dengan Dia. Sudah lama begini, kau kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasa. Hatimu tidak lagi bereaksi terhadap emosi. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu merasa hanya Dia. Membuatmu merasa hidup, membuatmu merasa manusia, bukan monster yang tangannya dibasahi oleh darah ribuan orang, bukan Uchiha jenius. Hanya kau. Hanya manusia. Hanya Sasuke saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk mencapai tempat itu. Menara Hokage, bangunan paling tinggi di Konoha. Tempat segala aktivitas pemerintahan dan militer di Konoha dijalankan. Tempat yang menjadi impian Dia, dan diwujudkannya dengan fantastis. Kau memandang ke puncak menara, dan berbisik, tidak pada siapa-siapa,

"Apa yang kau lihat dari atas sana? Bisakah aku melihatnya juga?"

Hanya angin dingin yang menjawabmu. Kau ingin tersenyum pahit, tapi ujung bibirmu tak bisa terangkat. Senyuman sudah lama kau rasa tidak berharga. Senyuman sudah bukan bagian dari duniamu lagi, sejak Dia menghilang.

Satu per satu anak tangga kau naiki. Kau tidak terburu-buru, tidak. Dan begitu sampai di ruangan tertinggi di menara itu, kau berhenti. Dari balik tahta Hokage, kau merasakannya, sebuah cakra familiar yang menekan, membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri, membuatmu sulit bernafas. Tapi kau tidak gentar, tidak.

Sebaliknya, kau melihat ke luar jendela, ke arah rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi, tepat seperti Konoha tujuh tahun lalu, saat kau meninggalkannya untuk berlatih di tempat Orochimaru. "Apa yang kau lihat dari sini?" kau bertanya pada sosok lain di ruangan itu. Kau bisa mendengarnya bergerak mendekatimu, sampai akhirnya sosok itu tertangkap oleh sudut matamu.

Jubahnya, dengan hiasan jilatan lidah api merah di bagian ujung melambai tertiup angin. Rambut pirang itu, kini tumbuh sampai sebahu, menari lembut setiap kali angin berhembus. Tiga guratan di pipinya semakin tajam, tapi rona pipinya, dan bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna kemerahan itu tidak berubah. Begitu mirip, tapi begitu berbeda.

"Aku melihat...Konoha," orang itu berkata dengan suara Dia. Kau bergidik, Dia tidak pernah bicara dengan nada sebengis itu. Dia selalu bicara dengan nada penuh semangat, selalu berapi-api. Dulu kau membenci nada suara itu, tapi kini kau merindukannya.

Kau kembali memandang deretan rumah itu, kali ini dengan sharingan yang diaktifkan. Kosong. Hanya puing-puing dan reruntuhan. Tidak ada rumah, tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada apapun, siapapun. Hanya kesunyian. Hampa. Kau benci Konoha yang hiruk pikuk oleh aktivitas masyarakat dan ninja, tapi kau lebih benci Konoha yang kosong tanpa kehidupan.

"Aku melihat... kehancuran," bisikmu, pelan, tapi kau yakin sosok di sampingmu itu bisa mendengarnya.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil, tawa yang dingin dan kosong, "Lihat siapa yang berkata begitu? Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Kehancuran Konoha?"

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari puing menyedihkan itu, kali ini lawanmu tidak lagi repot-repot memasang ilusi. "Tidak lagi," jawabmu sambil membalikkan badan, agar kau bisa berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu tertawa lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" ia mendekatimu, dan mengalungkan lengannya di lehermu, "Untuk membunuhku? Membunuh orang yang kau cintai? Hmm, Sasuke?"

Sesuatu terasa menusuk hatimu saat sosok itu memanggil namamu dengan cara yang sama dengan Dia. Dengan nada yang sama manisnya, sama lembutnya. Kau menahan keinginan untuk menangis saat itu juga, di tempat itu. Kalau bisa memanggil namanya, memanggil Naruto.

"Kau bukan lagi orang yang aku cintai," katamu sedih, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Toh, ini sudah terakhir.

Sosok itu kini membelai-belai rambut di tengkukmu, dengan cara yang sama seperti Naruto dulu. "Aku masih Naruto, Sasuke..." sosok itu berkata.

Bohong.

Bohong.

Bohong.

Karena Naruto tidak akan membantai seantero Konoha sambil tertawa-tawa, memuaskan hasrat haus darah yang lama terpendam.

"Kau Kyuubi," katamu dingin, dan sosok itu –Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto masih bisa tersenyum.

"Naruto masih ada, di dalam sini," ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, seolah menekankan bahwa perkataannya benar. Tapi kau tahu ia berbohong.

Segel yang lepas tidak mengembalikan Kyuubi ke wujud semula. Sebaliknya, lepasnya segel membuat Kyuubi memiliki akses penuh untuk mengendalikan tubuh Naruto. Hal yang tidak bisa dihindari, karena sebuah segel memiliki batas waktu, lalu harus kembali dikuatkan oleh segel yang sama.

Tapi Minato sudah tidak ada. Jiraiya sudah tidak ada. Tsunade sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu melakukan segel tingkat tinggi itu, tidak juga kau, sebuah hal yang masih kau sesali sampai saat ini.

Hal yang pertama Kyuubi lakukan adalah menghabisi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Lalu negara Hi. Seluruh dunia berduka, meratapi saudara dan teman mereka yang mati. Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan ikut berduka dengan mereka, meratapi kepergian Naruto.

Kau menatap kedua mata itu, mata yang dulu biru cemerlang, penuh dengan kepolosan dan kasih sayang kini bersinar kemerahan. Bengis. Dingin. Dan senyuman itu, Naruto tidak pernah tersenyum sepalsu itu.

Kau membiarkan Kyuubi—dalam tubuh Naruto mendekatkan dirinya padamu. Ia mengecup pelan lehermu, dan kau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dirasakan, karena ia bukan lagi orang tercintamu. Kau meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat, kau benamkan wajahmu di lehernya, dan kau menangis. Menangisi cinta yang hilang, menangisi kenangan yang tak akan kembali.

"Ssh...Sasuke, aku di sini," sekuat apapun Kyuubi berusaha melembutkan suaranya, kau maish tetap bisa merasakan adanya maksud rahasia di balik kelembutan itu. Ia berniat membuatmu lengah dan membunuhmu. Kau tahu ia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya.

Tapi kau juga tidak ragu.

Dalam sekejap, kau membangkitkan seluruh cakra dalam sel tubuhmu, membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan besar dalam serentak. Kyuubi, di pelukanmu, tidak akan sempat menghindar dari ini.

"Shiki Fuujin," bisikmu, dan kau merasakan lengan di lehermu menegang. Aliran cakra yang besar berputar-putar di ruangan itu, sebelum meledak ke segala arah, menghancurkan dinding-dinding di puncak menara tersebut. Kau melihatnya, shinigami berambut putih, dengan sepasang tanduk di kepala, dan mata berwarna merah. Jubah putihnya berkibar mengikuti pusaran cakra di sekitarnya, sedangkan sebuah pisau tergigit di mulutnya. Pisau yang akan ia gunakan untuk memotong jiwa pengguna dan target shiki fuujin. Sang shinigami menarik jiwa Kyuubi, lalu mengayunkan pisaunya untuk memotong hubungan yang tersisa ntara Kyuubi dan dunia ini. Kyuubi meraung begitu keras, seiring dengan nyawanya yang semakin menghilang. Raungan sang rubah berekor sembilan menggema di seluruh penjuru negara Hi, raungan yang mengakhiri berbulan-bulan teror dan kematian. Berkat kau.

Haruskah kau merasa bangga?

Kau jatuh ke lantai, tubuh Dia –Naruto di pelukanmu, dan kau memegangnya begitu erat. Akhirnya, akhirnya kau mendapatkan ia kembali, cintamu, walau hanya tubuhnya saja. Kau berhasil membebaskannya dari duka dan rasa bersalah berkepanjangan, kau membebaskannya dari satu-satunya hal yang menjadi penyesalannya di dunia --membiarkan Kyuubi lepas. Ya, kau harusnya merasa bangga.

Shinigami itu menoleh ke arahmu. Kini giliranmu, kau tahu, kau bisa merasakannya dari tenagamu yang perlahan menghilang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matamu saat memandang wajah Naruto untuk terakhir kali. Air mata bahagia, karena akhirnya kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dengan Naruto, dengan senyumnya yang secerah mentari. Akhirnya, kau bisa memenuhi janjimu untuk selalu bersama, akhirnya, dia tak perlu lagi sendirian, akhirnya kau bisa menyelesaikan misi terakhirmu. Demi dia.

Demi Naruto.

Saat cakra terakhir mengalir keluar dari tubuhmu, kau tidak melihat shinigami mengayunkan pisaunya. Yang kau lihat hanyalah wajah kekasihmu dalam tidur abadi, dalam kedamaian. Kau pun tersenyum, yang pertama kali sejak kepergian Naruto.

'_Aku pulang, sayangku. Aku pulang...'_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Percaya atau nggak, fic ini masih fresh from the oven. Baru saya tulis, 2 jam beres, langsung dipost, haha.. jadi maap kalo ada typo dsb. Saya sekedar menuangkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul, gatel pengen saya tulis. Jadilah fic ini. Agak terburu-buru sih, kayaknya angstnya kurang ngena dan karena one-shot, saya juga jadi nggak banyak menguraikan detail kejadiannya, mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu membingungkan.

**Review?**


End file.
